Toko2
by barya
Summary: I'm bad with titles. Zuko rescues Toph in a forest. Political intrigues ensue. Post war.


Sounds of swift footsteps passing outside the tent filled the gaps between General Liu's words. The Fire Lord immediately fastened his armor and lunged to the exit to the surprise of those sitting around him. "What is happening?" Zuko stepped out of his tent wielding his swords. Behind him, the two generals he was dining with also went out.

"My Lord, we are sorry to disturb you. It is but a trivial matter. Let not this interrupt your dinner," answered Wu remorsefully. Beside him is a private who had apparently just whispered in his report to the Head of the Royal Guard.

"I did not ask you to apologize. I demand a full account of why the royal guards are scuffling to the other side of the hill without me. Answer me private!"

The lowly soldier wrinkled his forehead. He was not expecting the Fire Lord to speak directly to him. "My Lord, soldiers on top of the hill spotted a caravan moving along at the trees. We did not expect it to be dangerous, but just to be sure; we called it out to check on it. The supposedly merchants, shot flames our way. Thus, we asked for reinforcements. The opposing party is very small."

"My Lord, we have dispatched the expertise of some of the Royal Guards to ascertain the real purpose of the caravan. The worst that they can turn out to be are smugglers coming from the port. Everything is under control."

"Since you say that there is nothing to fear, I guess it will be alright if I venture there and check out the mess myself." If these were really just lowly criminals, the Royal guards would crush them in a hurry. He did not want to miss an opportunity of relieving his politics-burdened mind through some physical action.

"My Lord, that will not be advisable," General Zen tugged at his armor. But Zuko just gave him a quick smirk and hopped out of his reach towards the top of the low hill. Behind him, the generals, along with the remaining guards and soldiers, had no choice but to follow. Soon he was charging downward to the plain where he saw not only fire and swords being exchanged. There were some earth benders in league with the criminals!

Instead of joining the chaos, Zuko ran after the carts which are now getting away. He felt something was approaching his back as he ran so he ducked his whole body to the ground. A boulder then landed ahead of him. He looked back and saw Wu strike down the perpetuator.

Zuko felt anxious. Surely, their opponents would have realized by now that they are fighting not just the ordinary military but the elite guards of the Fire Lord himself. Ordinary criminals would immediately be cringing and begging for mercy. "I want all of them alive!" He shouted back, now on his feet and going after the carts.

Earthen molds rose from the ground trying to block him. He avoided them in the dark. He was still some meters away when he saw two of his guards already jumping on top of the last caravan and knocking off the earth bender standing on top of it. Damn, his men are fast, he thought. He increased his pace and when he saw it fit, halted and aimed for the trees in front of the farthest caravan. With doors for escape closed, he and his men captured the few five carts without much resistance at all. The criminals were rounded towards the campsite. He himself pulled down the cloth from each of the carts. Much of the contents are luggages which were left for the soldiers to inspect. The farthest cart however carried a large box that is neither metal nor wood, but of a strange material.

"Silicon, I think?" General Zen observed. "But we are still in the process of developing it My Lord."

Zuko jumped on top of the object and saw a small hole on top. He lit a fire on his palms to peer at what is inside. It is a cage! And one person is inside.

"There is someone inside. How do we cut through this?" He inquired.

"If this is silicon, this would easily melt." Zen then cut a large hole though the side with fire. The material did melt easily.

Zuko stared at the body lying inside and felt anger rose to his temples. He pushed the soldiers pulling the girl out and gently carried her on his arms. She is alive but very stiff. Her chi has been blocked. He immediately laid her on the ground. "Toph, you will be alright." He then pushed on her pressure points.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yesterday, his desire was to stay away from the cities as long as he can. He would rather face the other nobles waging battle---not that he wanted to revive any rebellion --- than to discuss menial political matters with governors on every city he passes through, thus, the unplanned campsite on the forest last night instead of settling into the nearest city after his inspection of the Nesian Port. But now, he felt he could not ride any faster to get to Gazma. Arrangements have already been sent ahead to its governor. In fact, they were riding rather slower than usual. The roads are well paved, but he still did not want to risk any hard bumps that would cause Toph to be discomforted as she slept in a carriage being pulled by his rhinos. His healer is staying beside her inside. Not that Healer Mezi was not good enough, but with Toph's horrible state, Zuko wanted to make sure she rested in a more comfortable place rather than a tent. He would have ridden right away last night if Mezi did not advice him otherwise.

"Her body is much stressed. It seems that her chi has been blocked for almost all the time they held her captive, maybe for a week. They definitely did not want her to fight back. She must lie comfortably tonight or her muscles would really hurt, and to enable her nerves to recover faster."

The generals advised that they put up another tent for Toph but Zuko could not wait any further just for the sake of propriety. He kept her on his tent and laid her on his bed. She is one of his closest friends, he doesn't care what idiots think. He planned to interrogate and punish her abductors personally that night but found that he could not leave her, especially after discovering the other injuries on her body.

She had bruises, yes that could be expected. But they burned her feet… and her palms. Zuko's heart bled. They must really be scared of her. They kept her in a box she could not bend and blocked her senses.

She looked impoverished and starved. She smelled horrible. Zuko took off her outer garments, but since there is no woman in his entourage, he went no further. Mezi applied ointment and bandaged her burnt skin. Zuko wanted to feed her, but Mezi said it is better if they waited for her to wake up. Still, Zuko had a bowl of soup ready just in case.

So the Fire Lord stayed up all night to watch over his old friend while reminiscing their wandering days. It is only a year since he last talked to her; she was stronger and more learned than ever. He never thought he would see her in this state. It was dawn when she awoke. She was distressed and very scared, her feet making little kicking movements. He took this opportunity to comfort her.

"Toph, Toph, it is me Zuko. Do not be scared, you are safe now." He whispered in her ears.

"Let me out. Let me go, let me go!" She did not seem to understand. She pushed at him but was very weak.

Zuko pulled her arms and pushed it against his chest. "Listen Toph, this is Zuko… Sparky… remember? You are rescued, you are safe now." It took some time before she settled down.

"Zuko," she recognized his heartbeat. "Am I dreaming?"

"Toph, you are here with me."

Toph then found his neck and with both arms pulled him down to her. "I can't feel anything on my feet, and, my hands." She then started sobbing. "Don't leave me Zuko."

This was not Toph at all. She is… broken. He will squash those that did this to her. "I won't. Rest now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It looks like an ambush to me."

"An ambush, by no less than the Royal Guards?"

"You do not suppose the Royal Guards are simply throwing a bonfire party in the middle of the forest don't you?"

"The earth bender is a close acquaintance of the Fire Lord you must remember. Is he with the party last night?"

"It really is a mistake to take her. Now we are found. We must lay low."

"And wait for the Fire Lord to storm into our cities one by one to behead us? I say we strike quickly!"


End file.
